


Coffee and a bird

by MooseWingsBaby1



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Happy Ending, It'smainlytaegyu, Light Angst, M/M, Yeonkaiarereallyjustsidecharacterssorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseWingsBaby1/pseuds/MooseWingsBaby1
Summary: prompt - Coffee shop auTaehyun owns a coffee shop as a cover for his real job. Resident animal thief.  When he talks to his costumers, neighbors, joggers, anyone with pets and if he sees them mistreat their pets, taehyun steals them and raises them himself. His house is a zoo bc he can't part with the animals. He ends up mistakenly taking Beomgyu's parrot toto. Cue frantic Beomgyu. Taehyun finds Beomgyu bawling his eyes out about his bird in front of his coffee shop. Taehyun realizes his mistake and must find a way to give back the bird without scaring off the cute boy.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! ♡
> 
> If you feel a bit lost, it might help to read this on twitter! I made this fic starting on twitter go to my account @Seungkwanbabie and in my pinned is my fic! The side tweets there might help you!

**Taehyun's POV**

  
  


_ 9:39 am _

"Hello! Welcome to Dangerous Coffee! How many shots would you like today?",Taehyun calls out and smiles at the customer entering his shop, leaning against his cash register. 

The man, probably around his 50s, makes his way to Taehyun, tiredness evident on his face. He takes a look at the menu and sighs,"Black coffee, 4 shots, no sugar." 

Taehyun nods, stepping away to make the man his coffee. Not long after he looks back at the man, Taehyun sees him rubbing his eyes and sighing once more. Once the coffee is done, Taehyun walks back and hands it to the man. "That'll be 3 dollars." 

The man nods, bringing out his wallet.

"May I ask why you find yourself looking a little tired?" Taehyun bites his inner cheek, hoping the man doesn't think he's overstepped. 

The man looks up, puts his wallet on the counter and scratches the back of his head. "Well kid, I work the night shift at my job, but I can't sleep during the day because of my loudass bird." 

The man's face turns sour,"That damn bird just does not shut up at all, I feed him and clean his shit, and he can't even let me sleep. Maybe I should pluck all his feathers, better yet I might as well cook him don't you think ahahaha…" The man sighs once more. Finally he hands Taehyun the money and goes to leave.

The man could have been joking, yet Taehyun couldn't help but feel his insides boil with anger.

Trying to control his twitching eye, he rips off his apron and yells to the back of his shop,"SOOBIN HYUNG! I'M GOING OUT!" 

Soobin pops out his head from the back kitchen and gives an okay sign. Being used to Taehyun leaving spontaneously, he knew the boy wouldn't take long.

Taehyun runs to follow the man that just left his shop. Hoping to see where the old guy lives to rescue (kidnap as Kai would say, but what does he know) the bird. 

  
  


Thankfully the man didn't seem to live far. The only downside is he entered an apartment building that requires a specific automatic key. Taehyun hits the tree he's hiding behind, but quickly apologizes to the tree. 

Running to the side of the building Taehyun finds fire escapes and begins climbing. He can't see the inside of the apartments, so he does his best to listen for a loud bird, if the man was telling the truth, the bird shouldn't be hard to hear. 

After climbing through two fire escapes, Taehyun's hands are tired and sweaty. He feels a bit foolish for thinking the man was telling the truth. He leans against a rail for a bit, catching his breath, he readies himself to climb back down. He only makes three steps down before he hears singing. Bird Singing. 

Smiling widely Taehyun runs up again, the closer he is to the apartment on the third floor, the louder and clearer the bird's singing is heard. He inspects the apartment as best he can.

"There's only one window.. that's depressing, no wonder the bird sings loudly. It's crying for freedom.." Taehyun climbs down, feet heavy, thoughts turning. 

Nearing his shop once more, Taehyun sighs. Not one plan had come into mind that wouldn't turn out badly.

Soobin comes out of the kitchen hearing someone enter the shop.

"Hello, welcome to- Ah Taehyun you're back"

"No I'm not, this is a hologram" 

"Did you commit your felony? or did it fail and that's why you're being sarcastic?" 

"Did you burn your brownies so bad the smoke damaged your brain and that's why you're asking stupid questions?" 

"I never burn my baked goods!" 

"What about that time in 7th grade?" 

"It was my first time baking and I was making them as a gift for you! I can't believe you'd throw that in my face." Soobin huffs, crossing his arms, he leans on the frontal counter. 

"Did you lose the guy or what?"

Taehyun opens his mouth and closes it repeatedly for a few times before actually making a sound. "No no, well yes… But no"

Face palming himself, Soobin shakes his head and goes back to his safe place, akathe kitchen, where no Taehyuns can continue killing his brain cells. "I'm done asking, just call me in case I need to bail you outta jail."

"Thanks hyung, this is why I hate you least." 

"Gee thanks"

  
  
  


_ 8:10 pm  _

Taehyun was itching to get this last customer out of his shop. The customer in question had spent 15 minutes looking at the tv menu, and was still unsure of what he wanted. If it weren't for Soobin watching him from the coffee maker, Taehyun probably would've told the customer to hurry up or shove a random drink in his hand. 

Holding back an annoyed sigh, Taehyun did his best to present a big smile. Probably looking like a psychopath. Suddenly the customer snapped his fingers, 

"I'm in the wrong shop! Haha no wonder I couldn't find my favourite drink! Sorry for the wait haha goodbye!" 

The customer left, probably going to another shop. 

If the customer had turned around to say goodbye to Taehyun once more, he would have seen Soobin holding back Taehyun from jumping over the counter and strangling him.

"He's gone HE'S GONE STOP BITING ME" 

"RRAAAAAHHHGGGGGG" 

"listen, you rabid squirrel, he's gone, go do your crime. you can only do one crime per day, use it for the animal and not for killing that guy" 

Calming done, Taehyun smiled and ran out of the shop,"Close the store for me hyung! thanks!" 

  
  
  


Making his way to the apartment building where the assholed lived, Taehyun remembered he couldn't enter the locked gate. The tiny window was not ideal either. Gritting his teeth, Taehyun breathed out, his hands shutting tightly into fists.

"Dammit… oh?" 

A little old woman was making her way out of the gate. Seeing her struggle with the heavy metal gate,Taehyun saw the perfect opportunity and rushed to her aid. 

"Here, be careful Miss"

The woman thanked him, Taehyun smiled, waving at her. Once she was out of sight, he made his way in. No plan in mind, afterall, he considered himself the master of improvisation.

Doing his best to carefully count the floors and apartments, Taehyun curses at his past self for not writing down the exact apartment. At the end of his counting he was stuck between two different apartment doors. 

"206 or 208… now would be a good time for you to start singing birdie" 

Sighing, he placed his ear on the 206 door, hoping for a sign of bird life. Not realizing the door wasn't shut properly, Taehyun fell forward into the apartment. 

"oPFFFFHHNNGG" 

Hurriedly trying to stand up, Taehyun looked around hoping no one was home. His heart stilled when he saw a pair of eyes looking at him. 

The eyes looking at him were sharp, very intimidating. Taehyun hoped he wouldn't get beaten up.

"I'm sorry for intruding um I was just making my way to my apartment but i-"

"sQWUUAAAWEEEEE" 

Flinching violently,Taehyun did his best not to yell. Patting his heart rapidly. He looked up to see the creature.l

"Oh! You're the bird!"

Said bird seemed to be glaring at Taehyun. Taehyun nervously pats himself down. While he wanted to "rescue" the bird, the bird looked ready to fight Taehyun.

"Okay tweetie here's how we're gonna do this, I'm gonna get closer to you and you're not gonna stab my eyes, yes?" 

**\---------------**

**Beomgyu's pov**

  
  


Having been stuck in IKEA for five hours was not fun. It was also not fun being entirely "alone". That's right, he knows the workers were watching him from the ceiling. 

After Huening Kai had so generously given him ideas on how to escape the evil ikea empire. Beomgyu looked around hoping to find the necessary supplies. Unfortunately, Beomgyu wasn't sure where to find something to start a fire. And frankly, he knew there was no way he could reach the windows 15 ft from the ground. 

"Oh good evening sir, I see you're still here?" One of the workers approached him, probably hoping to take his precious brain.

Beomgyu shrieked, closing his eyes, he started throwing punches randomly. 

"Oh hey hey now it's okay I'm not gonna hurt you sir.. Sir please stop screaming. SIR PLEASE STOP TRYING TO HIT ME. OH MY GOD PUT DOWN THAT MIRROR"

Shattered glass flew everywhere, taking advantage of the distraction, Beomgyu continued in his panicked state and ran. 

He ran without looking back, hoping to find an escape,"there's no way i'm letting those brain eaters get me." 

  
  


Running into a wardrobe section, Beomgyu chose the ugliest wardrobe to hide in. 

"okay ugly wardrobe please show me the way out. Narnia would be a plus…."

Beomgyu sat and hummed hoping for a sign. 

After what were probably 3 minutes Beomgyu signed exasperatedly.

"Okay not Narnia but- wait oh no hnnng", beomgyu began pulling at his hair,"I broke a mirror, that means 7 years of bad luck dammit." 

Gasping, Beomgyu jumped out of the wardrobe,"Bad luck means clumsiness, that means I have hope to break out of here!!" 

Smiling and laughing like a maniac, he headed into the bathroom section. Scanning the area for a -plunger-, why a plunger? What better way to climb walls of course. 

Grabbing four plungers, beomgyu set off looking for tape. 

After a long search of only finding hello kitty tape, he used it to tape two plungers to his feet. 

"Oh God I feel so badass right now. I'm really gonna be climbing walls like spiderman"

Giggling to himself, beomgyu made his way to the nearest window. 

"Here goes nothing."

**\------**

**Taehyun's POV**

_ Back in Taehyun's home  _

"You said the bird was mistreated!" Soobin felt like passing out. He really didn't know how Taehyun didn't realize this sooner.

"The guy implied it!" Taehyun defended himself, chewing in his fingernails nervously.

Sighing, Soobin rubbed his temple,"Dammit ,Taehyun, does this bird look mistreated to you?" 

"Well he's got one heck of a temper. So yes he does", Taehyun grumbled while looking towards the bird in question, who was taking it upon himself to shred one of Taehyun's couch cushions. 

Snapping his fingers in Taehyun's face to get his attention, Soobin exclaimed tiredly,"Kang Taehyun, you blind octopus, the bird is properly groomed! Its nails are not crusty nor chipped. Heck they look manicured! Would an evil man get a manicure for their bird?" Trying so hard not to pull out his hair, Soobin simply waved his arms in the air furiously.

"Stop with your logic, please, I feel bad enough already. Why did he make those comments then." Taehyun breathed out, taking a seat on top of his kitchen counter. Crossing his arms and leaning forward, hoping he made the right choice.

"He was having a bad day maybe? Who knows. Look, all I know is, you've got to find a way to bring the bird back to its home. You said no one else was home right? Let's go right now!" Soobin jumped up, charged and ready to take action.

"No Soobin hyung! If he comes home or already got home, we'll be in so much trouble. If my mom finds out this is what I'm doing in Seoul she'll  _ skin me alive _ !" Burying his face in his hands, Taehyun's body shuddered, just thinking about his mom finding out about his batman tendencies was enough to send chills down his spine.

"You really should have thought about that before, but fine we'll try tomorrow when we close the cafe for lunch."

Grabbing his coat, Soobin made his way to Taehyun's front door. 

"Do not lose the bird before tomorrow Kang Taehyun, he most likely can't survive out in the world by himself." 

Taehyun simply nodded and waved off his hyung. 

Once his hyung left he looked up to his ceiling, a feeling of dread pooling in his stomach. 

He looked over to the green parrot, it seemed to like Taehyun's coat rack, as it was sound asleep. It made sounds that made Taehyun think it was even snoring.

**_Beep beep beep_ **

It seemed Taehyun's instant coffee was done. He could have just had real coffee as his shop was also part of his house. But he couldn't be bothered.

Taehyun's coffee shop was just downstairs of his house and he loved that. Not having to rush to work, nor buying take out because his cafe is always stocked. 

While drinking his coffee, Taehyun remembered he had to lock the shop. His shop could only be locked from the inside as of last week, courtesy of Soobin's clumsiness. 

Finishing up his coffee, Taehyun grabbed his keys and headed downstairs. 

Reaching the shop's front door he pulled out a chain. He didn't trust a measly lock. While he fumbled with the chain trying to figure out how to place it, he heard a very loud voice not so far from his shop. The voice sounded distressed, the owner of the voice was possibly crying? 

"BUT HYUNG HE COULD DIE!" 

"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF IF HE DOES"

"IT IS MY FAULT WHAT DO YOU MEAN! I LEft th-" 

The voice faded out completely before Taehyun could hear anymore. Taehyun shook his head and thought ' _ I guess I'm not the only one having a bad day.' _

Sighing and hoping for a better tomorrow, he headed back upstairs to go to bed.

**\-------------**

**Beomgyu's POV**

  
  


Surprisingly, Beomgyu did not die climbing the walls like spiderman. Mainly because he wasn't actually able to climb. He didn't get higher than 2 feet on the wall before he fell and realised spiderman was a lot cooler than he originally thought. 

"Okay deep breathes gyu, there's gotta be another way out..", sighing, Beomgyu took off the plungers from his feet. Once they were off, he went off in search of an escape. 

What if he was stuck here forever?

_ I am never coming back to ikea if I ever get out.  _ Beomgyu kicked at the ground. He can't leave and to make matters worse he couldn't find a mirror to replace Toto's broken one. 

**Beep beep Beep beep**

_ No! God dammit.  _ Beomgyu's phone was announcing its low percentage. 

Beomgyu contemplated calling 911 to get him out of here. 

After a few minutes of internal debate and shaking his phone like a magic 8 ball. He opened his caller app. Right as he typed in the digits he heard it. The sound of Angel's singing. The song of salvation. The beautiful voice of his savior Choi Yeonjun. 

"I know he's in here. Just bring me my friend!" 

"What do you mean you can't? Should I just call the police then? Tell them you're holding my friend hostage?" 

"I AM NOT CRAZY! okay that's it, if I don't see my friend in 5 seconds, I swear to god I'm gonna take a piss everywhere EVERY PART OF THIS STORE WILL BE COVERED IN MY PEE" 

Beomgyu was absolutely enjoying every second of what he was hearing. But since he still feared the cultists, he decided to show himself to Yeonjun who was probably near the entrance! 

"hyung! HYUNG! YOU'RE HERE!", Beomgyu threw himself dramatically on top of Yeonjun. Hugging his friend tightly. 

"Aha! See he WAS here!" Yeonjun grabbed his friend protectively and dragged him out of ikea. Once outside he handed Beomgyu his PB & J sandwich. 

Jumping around happily, Beomgyu took the sandwich from Yeonjun and stuffed it in his mouth. He began chewing loudly and skipping around the parking lot. 

Yeonjun only shook his head with a small smile. He waved Beomgyu over and pointed to his parked car. 

"Come on Gyu, let's go get food! Hyung will treat you." 

"Ahhh, Yeonjunnie hyung I knew I was your favorite." 

"Soobin is actually my favorite, but you're a close second." 

  
  
  


After a 15 minute car ride of the boys singing at the top of their lungs, Yeonjun finally pulled into Beomgyu's apartment building. They were still going out to eat, but Beomgyu wanted to change his clothes before they did. 

"Should I go up with you or do you want me to wait here?" Yeonjun asked, his hand hovering over his belt buckle. 

Beomgyu nodded,"You can come up, I want to charge my phone for a few minutes too. You don't mind right?" He asked while getting out of the car 

Yeonjun shook his head,"I don't mind, actually if it's better, we could just order take out?" He exited the car too.

"Actually that sounds better. That way we can watch movies while eating too hehehe." 

Both boys made their way up to Beomgyu's apartment. Neither spoke again. 

Finally exiting the elevator that brought them to Beomgyu's floor, Beomgyu stretched out his arms upwards. A big smile on his face,"Ah hyung, do you think Toto will be mad at me for not bringing back a new mirror?" Beomgyu asked while looking back at Yeonjun.

Yeonjun laughed,"Probably, but he will most likely forgive you, if you share your food with him- OOOF" Yeonjun opened his eyes widely, he had crashed into a frozen Beomgyu. 

"Hey man why'd you stop walking- oh" 

Yeonjun looked ahead, he saw Beomgyu's apartment door was open. And inside his friend's apartment, everything was a mess. 

Beomgyu seemed to snap out of his trance and ran inside his home. Frantically looking around and yelling out Toto's name. 

  
  
  


**\-------------------**

**Taehyun's POV**

  
  
  


"God I know already. Yes Soobin hyung I still have the bird…. Quiet hyung, just get over here. Shop opens in 8 minutes. .. wha- ITS ASS O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING STOP SASSING ME"

Taehyun hung up his phone and threw it on top of his counter. He had been in his shop for a few minutes tidying things up before his hyung called to make sure he still had the parrot. At any other time, Taehyun might've appreciated the concern, but seeing as it was nearly 5am he did not want to deal with anything at the moment.

Why did he open his shop so early? Apparently, the younger Taehyun thought it was a good idea to gain customers with good money, the present Taehyun no longer agrees. 

  
  
  


_ 5:02am  _

Taehyun was on his phone scrolling through twitter when Soobin walked in.

"You're late" 

"The shop's empty" 

_ Well gee I hadn't noticed.  _ Taehyun's early bird regulars hadn't shown up today yet. Usually they were at the door right on the hour. 

"I guess my coffee isn't dangerous enough for them anymore. Or maybe I killed them because I gave them too many espresso shots." Taehyun went to grab a bottle of milk from the fridge near the cashier register. 

Soobin snorted. "Yeah, I don't think so. Those guys looked dead way before you ever served them for the first time." Soobin made eye contact with Taehyun. Usually this wasn't weird, but Taehyun could sense Soobin knew something he didn't. 

"Alright spill. Did you see my regulars at another shop or something?" Taehyun impatiently placed his hands on his hips. 

Soobin shook his head in the direction of the cafe's front door,"No, they're outside actually. They just can't come in." Soobin's face began scrunching up, as if he was trying not to laugh. 

_ Okay fine, I'll bite.  _

"Well hyung, why can't they come in?" 

"Go and take a look"

Sighing, Taehyun walked over to the door. Before he had the chance to exit his shop, through the door's glass window, he saw a young man sitting outside at the step of his shop, he was facing the parking lot.  _ Is that guy crying? _ Furrowing his eyebrows, Taehyun felt a hint of annoyance in his chest. If this guy didn't move, his regulars would leave in order to not be late for work. Taehyun couldn't afford to lose his customers.

He opened his door gently to not hit the stranger. Once he was outside, he could see the nervous customers hoping to come in. 

"Oh! Please come in, don't mind the young man, I'll take care of him!" 

Taehyun waved over the customers, holding the door open for them.

Somehow the crying boy still hadn't noticed Taehyun. Probably because he was still crying heavily.

  
  


Once every customer was inside, he tapped the crying boy on his shoulder. 

Seeing as the boy didn't acknowledge Taehyun's presence, he took a deep breath and spoke up,"Sir, um I hate to have to do this but-"

"Yes?", interrupted the crying male, finally turning towards Taehyun, looking up and still sniffling. His voice sounded so broken. 

_ Who hurt you? How could anyone have dared to hurt such a beautiful angel? I swear I'll kick their ass.  _ Taehyun silently vowed. Clenching his fist and taking a deep breath, he asked,"Would you like to talk about why you're sad at this god forsaken hour over some warm milk and cookies?" 

The other boy said nothing, he nodded and stood up. Fiddling with his hoodie, he looked over at Taehyun,"I don't have my wallet with me-"

"It's on me, don't worry, I couldn't possibly charge a crying person." 

Taehyun smiled and guided Beomgyu inside the shop, walking him over to a secluded table. He didn't want the other to feel self conscious over his crying, puffy eyed state. 

  
  
  
  


Once the boy was seated he put his head on his arms, Taehyun tapped his shoulder once more,"I didn't get to ask but, what's your name? I'm Kang Taehyun." 

Looking up groggily, the boy responded,"Choi Beomgyu, nice to meet you." 

Even though the boy,  _ Beomgyu _ , was doing his best to be kind, it still looked like he could burst back into tears at any second. 

Nodding at the boy with a smile. Taehyun hurriedly ran into the kitchen. Here he found Soobin leaning against the oven. 

"So. I would've thought you would have gotten rid of the boy." 

"He's crying, how could i.. also can you tend to the customers today? Shop just opened so we don't need more pastries yet." 

"Yeah yeah, but I want all the tea afterwards."

"Thanks hyung."

After Soobin left the kitchen, Taehyun grabbed a warm carton of milk, two cups, and a sweet looking bag of chocolate chip cookies. 

  
  


Approaching the glum boy, Taehyun set the food down in front of Beomgyu. 

"Here you go! These cookies are made by the best Baker in Seoul!" 

The boy, Beomgyu, had mainly stopped sniffling. He grabbed a cookie and ate it slowly. He must've liked them as he began eating considerably faster.

  
  


Noticing Taehyun's awkward stare, the boy put down his cookie. Took a deep breath and spoke softly,"I guess you still want to know why I was sad?"

Taehyun nodded.

"Mm.. Okay. Well first off, I am the father of a very special bird. I don't think I deserve that title anymore though.. See, I was dumb enough to leave my door open when I went out for hours. And well once I came back my poor Toto was gone!" 

The boy looked like he was about to burst into tears again. Taehyun felt bad and went to pay the boy's shoulder in a comforting way.  _ Wait.. Did he say he left the door open!? ..  _

"I'm sorry about that, have you tried looking for him?" Taehyun asked, he was trying to build up courage to ask where the young man lived.

"I was out all night as soon I saw he was gone. But I haven't found him.. If he's hurt it'll all be my fault! I'm the worst parent ever-" Burying his head once more in his arms the boy started crying again. 

_ So it was him I heard last night… I don't like these signs I'm getting..  _

"Um..", Taehyun rubbed his neck nervously,"where do you live? I could walk you back? Better yet! I could help you find your bird hy searching around your home area?"  _ That seems like a good excuse.. I hope I don't sound weird.. _

Slowly lifting up his head, the boy's eyes seemed to light up,"you. You would do that? Well I live in an apartment building in Styx St.. um it's got a bunch of trees near the entrance!" By now Beomgyu was sitting upright in his seat, leaning forward while speaking,"I really would appreciate the help!" 

Leaning back slightly, Taehyun held back a mournful sigh. "Oh! We should check those trees!" Taehyun smiled widely, but his legs were shaking madly. It all made sense now. Taehyun found the correct owner, but now. How was he supposed to give back the bird? 

"Well, er, Beomgyu, I would very much like to help you. But I do have to work, even though I own this shop, I shouldn't leave my friend to man this shop all by himself." 

Fiddling with his fingers, Taehyun averted the other's eyes. He hoped the other wouldn't leave or think Taehyun wasn't actually interested in helping.

Beomgyu frowned, sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair. 

"Well, if you still want to help after you're done working today. Here's my number. I still need to continue my search for now-" Beomgyu wrote his number down on a napkin and got up out of his seat,"Thank you for the milk and cookies. Hopefully we'll see each other again." Offering a kind smile, Beomgyu walked out of the shop. 

_ He wants to see me again?  _ Smiling to himself, Tawhyun grabbed the napkin and stuffed it in his pocket. But before he could continue his day happily, his oh so helpful brain reminded him of his crimes.

_ I stole an innocent Angel's bird. He's gonna hate me once he finds out .. _


	2. Toilet paper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short update  
> We see more of Hueningkai here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter we'll be getting super close to having an ot5 meeting

**Taehyun's POV**

_ 1:15pm  _

Soobin, Taehyun, and Kai were eating lunch together at Taehyun's coffee shop 

"So. Let me get this straight-", Kai took a deep breath,"You kidnapped the WRONG bird and managed to find the potential love of your life. And you already broke his heart without having it in the first place." Kai had said this in the uttermost serious tone, but he looked like he was about to spit out his food with laughter. 

Soobin put down his drumstick,"Do we have to talk about this while we're eating? The disappointment I'm feeling is ruining my appetite." 

Kai shook his head and nudged Taehyun's leg with his foot,"So what're you gonna do?"

"I invited you over hoping you could tell me." While this should've sounded like a plea for help, yet Taehyun managed to make it sound a disgusted walrus sound. 

"Oh I see. Invite me over only when you need something, not because you enjoy my company." Crossing his arms, Kai leaned back in his seat with a pout.

"I fed you."

"Actually I'm the one who cooked-" 

"Quiet Soobin hyung" 

"Come on Kai, no one knows how to get out of horrible and possibly illegal situations like you do." NOW Taehyun decided it was time to turn on the begging. 

"Well- since it's been established that I'M the one with the brain in this friendship, I'll tell you exactly how to fix this." 

Finishing his food, Soobin rolled his eyes,"This outta be good."

Kai glared at Soobin,"Shush-" turning back to Taehyun,"Look tiny man-" 

"I will stab you."

"Quiet, I'm giving you advice worth billions. All you have to do is-" Kai paused for dramatic effect.

"Tell him the truth and give back his bird. Also make sure the bird is friendly with you as you hand it back so the boy knows you were nice to the bird."

Soobin nodded, he couldn't believe The Huening Kai had managed to say something sensible. 

Taehyun stood up in, slamming his hands on the table in front of him,"THAT'S SO STUPID-" 

Soobin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, of course the one time Kai says something actually smart, Taehyun just has to reject it. 

"He's never gonna talk to me again if he finds out it was me! And that third hates me, it could never work!" 

Kai's eyes widened,"The bird hates you, YOU?? Professional animal whisperer and thief?" 

"I'd hate him too if he took me away from my favourite person." 

"Quiet Soobin hyung, Yeonjun would be glad if I took you." 

"Just wait til you meet him, you won't think that anymore."

Kai hummed thoughtfully. 

"You said he spoke about the bird. Did he mention a name? 

Taehyun sat back down.  _ He had mentioned a name.. what was it? Turd? Turt? Toot?  _ Sighing,"It was something like Toot-? I can't remember." 

Soobin pointed at the clock above the kitchen doors,"We can figure it out later Tae, our break is over." 

Kai squealed, he had no more gigs for a week and he could finally go back to backing with his hyung and bugging Taehyun to let him design the coffee recipes. 

  
  
  


_ 4:35pm  _

The door to Taehyun's shop flew open.

"Soobin~", a tall, glowing, beautiful human walked in. 

Taehyun was very suddenly interested in who this human was and how he knew Soobin.  _ Could this be the famous Choi Yeonjun?  _

The tall young man walked over to Taehyun, bending and placing his elbows on the counter in front of Taehyun, the stranger smiled.

"Hello", the man smiled and tilted his head sideways,"Are you Taehyun?"

  
  


Taehyun smiled,"ah yes I am. And you are?" He stuck out his hand towards the stranger. 

The stranger shook his hand,"Choi Yeonjun, nice to meet you." Yeonjun smiled and looked over to the kitchen,"Is Soobin still here?"

Soobin was indeed still in the shop. Taehyun didn't have any other workers. Not that he couldn't afford them, but if he could handle the shop very well just him and Soobin. Why hire others? (Although Soobin would just say Taehyun is a people anti.) 

"Ahh yes, but he's baking in the kitchen…um you can have a seat? I'll go get him for you",Taehyun felt very nervous. Soobin had told him Yeonjun was a protective one. He did not want to get on the bad side of Yeonjun. 

  
  


Throwing open the kitchen doors, Taehyun looked around. But no Soobin? 

He checked inside the fridge, nada. 

Inside the oven, nope no baked bunny there.

_ Where the hell did he go? I swear I left him right here.  _

Exiting the kitchen highly confused, he looked over at where Yeonjun was sitting. Only to make intense eye contact with the boy. 

"Um.. he's not there?"

Yeonjun raised an eyebrow,"Do you guys make deliveries?" 

"No, but he would've said something if he left… oh, I'll check the bathroom upstairs."

"Upstairs?" The blonde looked like he was no longer trusting Taehyun's word. 

Blabbering out some gibberish Taehyun rushed up stairs. Once he had entered his home he looked around, seeing there was no Soobin nearby, he made a beeline towards his bathroom. The door was closed. 

Knocking softly,"Hyung? You in there?" Taehyun backed away from the door once he heard the door knob jiggle. 

The door opened just a tiny crack.

"Oh thank god Taehyun. I forgot my phone and I've been stuck up here without toilet paper for about 15 minutes." Soobin's voice sounded so desperate. 

Taehyun did his best to not burst out laughing,"That's- pffft-ahem sorry but-" not being able to hold out much longer Taehyun let out the ugliest, wheeziest laugh to ever leave someone's throat. 

"DAMMIT TAEHYUN MY LEGS ARE FALLING ASLEEP STOP LAUGHING AND BRING ME WHAT I NEED." 

Trying to calm himself down, Taehyun took a few deep breaths,"Oh hyung you're gonna want to sit down once you hear this-"

"Very funny I'm not laughing" 

"The toilet paper is under the sink"

_ 3.. _

_ 2.. _

_ 1.. _

"WHO KEEPS TOILET PAPER UNDER THE FUCKING SINK" 

_ Bingo.  _

Shaking his head Taehyun closed the bathroom door properly and walked away. Soobin could scream out his frustrations by himself. 

Kai exited Taehyun's room as Taehyun was making his way to the stairs. 

"Hey hyun" 

"You're still here? I thought you left?"

"I took a nap, by the way two dogs and a cat are hogging your bed."

"Yeah they do that…. Hey if you were here… Does Soobin know you've been upstairs this whole time?" 

"Nope. It was fun hearing him curse and call himself stupid for forgetting his phone." Kai patted his hair and trotted downstairs past Taehyun. 

"Pffft if Soobin finds out he's gonna need more toilet paper."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Again it might make more sense on twitter! @Seungkwanbabie in my pinned!

**Author's Note:**

> Feed back and kudos much appreciated!


End file.
